


Viajes en el tiempo y sin sentidos

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4x02, Crazy, Gen, Humor, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sarcastic Stiles, Season/Series 04, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El no estaba loco, definitivamente no lo estaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viajes en el tiempo y sin sentidos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eminahinata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/gifts).



> Escrito para el [kink meme](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com/102714.html) de [esteenwolf](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com).
> 
> Espero les guste :D

Pensaba que iba a ser un día tranquilo, después de todo Stiles y sus amigos estaban de campamento. Eso significaba que no iban a tener ningún problema sin explicación. Vio las cosas que se tenían que hacer en el pueblo y necesitaban de su ayuda.

Se iba a demoler la casa Hale, se extrañó que Derek no viniera por información. Sabía que el hombre lobo tenía su propio departamento, pero esa casa había significado mucho para él (suponía). Decidió mandar a Parrish y Haigh para que revisaran el lugar y evitar que haya algún problema.

***

-Sheriff tenemos un problema, o algo extrañó está sucediendo -explica brevemente Parrish para salir rápido de su despacho.

Se extraña y va donde Parrish, al principio no nota nada extraño, simplemente un joven (que le es muy familiar, le recuerda a alguien, pero no sabe a quién) que lo mira con desconfianza. Va al computador para ver si lo identificaron y se queda helado cuando ve la imagen de Derek Hale en la pantalla.

-¿Dónde lo encontraron? -pregunta con verdadera curiosidad, porque tecnicamente es imposible que existan dos Derek Hale ¿no?

-En la mansión Hale, preguntó por su madre.

Se le acerca al adolescente frunciendo el ceño, porque esto es imposible. Bueno, también es imposible que existan los hombres lobos, y que los animales sobrenaturales dominen a adolescentes, pero es que esto es algo que no tiene ninguna explicación lógica. Porque hasta lo que él sabía se podía revivir a una persona muerta por medio de una banshee e intercambiarse por sacrificios a través de un ritual de alta peligrosidad, pero ¿esto? Nunca.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre se transformara en un adolescente? A lo mejor Derek siendo consciente de que hoy demolerían la mansión Hale, decidió ir a ver su casa antes del incendio, porque si existían rituales para poder transformarse en sacrificios de Darach vengativas, probablemente también existía alguno para viajar en el tiempo. Y como todo tenía una consecuencia, si en el del sacrificio era la oscuridad en corazón y estar más propenso a que te domine un nogitsune, a lo mejor aquí la consecuencia era cambiar por su yo del pasado. Es decir, Derek del 2014 se cambia por el Derek de antes del incendio, por eso el pobre adolescente no sabía lo que pasaba y tenía esa cara de confusión.

También por eso Stiles, Scott y los demás se habían ido de campamento, ellos también sabían y habían ido de viaje para ayudarlo. Si su teoría era cierta no sabía qué iba hacee.

Se aleja de Derek y vuelve a mirar la imagen del Derel actual, y sigue confirmando su teoría del viaje en el tiempo. Cuando Stiles llegue del campamento le preguntará.

***

-¿Han estado viajando en el tiempo? -les pregunta con seriedad y esperando estar equivocado-, porque si viajar en el tiempo es real, ¿saben qué? Se acabó estoy fuera. Vas a llevarme a Eichen House.

Ve como Stiles y Scott lo miran sorprendido, pero es que no sabe cómo reaccionar ante todo esto y la situación lo supera.

-Lo encontramos así -responde Scott, por lo visto igual de sorprendido y extrañado que él, al menos no es el único, aún asi quiere respuestas. 

-¿Dónde? ¿Nadando en la fuente de la juventud? -les responde exaltado, porque de verdad le sorprende lo calmado que están su hijo y su mejor amigo.

Escucha como su hijo le comienza a dar una explicación sobre lo que está sucediendo, pero hay algo más que le llama la atención ¿Mexico? Se suponía que ellos estaban de campamento.

-¡Me dijiste que estaban de camping! -le dice exigiéndole explicaciones.

-Sí... Estábamos en Mexico -cuando Stiles lo vuelve a decir tan calmado, quiere retarlo ahí mismo, levanta la mano para que lo escuche. Porque tiene muchas cosas que decirle, principalmente sobre la confianza.

-Derek ha sido rejuvenecido, no puede recordar nada. -le dice Scott como si eso pudiera tranquilizarlo.

-Si, bueno, hasta ahora no está hablando con nadie -les dice y se vuelve a sentar en el escritorio, en qué momento se paró, no sabe y la verdad no le importa.

Porque los viajes en el tiempo no existen, o al menos por el momento no son posibles. Ya en otro momento hablará con Stiles el tema de la confianza y del hecho de que aún sabiendo de los hombres lobos pecó de inocente al pensar que Stiles y sus amigos se iban a ir a un campamento, a algo tan normal y tan de adolescentes.

Ahora lo importante era: no existen los viajes en el tiempo, todavía no está totalmente loco.

Fin.


End file.
